1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic keyboard instrument with a pad, which assigns a percussion tone and its touch (velocity) to a performance pad, and produces weak or strong percussion tones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electronic keyboard instrument with a pad which has a keyboard and assigns a percussion tone to a performance pad upon depression of a key on the keyboard, and produces the percussion tone assigned in advance when the performance pad is played is known.
However, most inexpensive conventional electronic keyboard instruments with pads comprise no touch sensors in their performance pads. Therefore, these instruments merely assign a percussion tone to a performance pad, and cannot produce the percussion tone with a variable strength.